Locked Down
by Kisara1990
Summary: Marik decides that it will be fun to kill inside a controlled environment, until he meets someone named Mira. Crappy summary, never been good in it. Forgive me. Marik/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Introduction to his heart**

**Hey everyone, this is the introduction chapter basically about how Marik will be in my story, it explains a bit. For those of you who don't know, there is no such thing as a Shadow Realm; it was just created by the English FUNimation to cover up deaths in the series. There is a place where people can be sent down to, more like a ghost like world, but to minimize confusion I will call this place the Shadow Realm. **

**Enjoy and please R&R, and remember, there is a reason this story is marked as 'M'.**

**x.X.x**

What was suffering to a single person when the entire world felt it and yet every person he inflicted with pain acted like they were the only one to ever receive it? How timid and boring were people that they only saw their own suffering? However, that was why he inflicted it, every time it would be different, every time they would scream and beg once the confusion had passed.

Confusion at his techniques of pain, torture and suffering, after all, how could he use monsters that were only pictures on a popular card game to make them beg for mercy? Summon them from their world of course, but naturally no one would think that possible so he would sometimes just jab them to death with the hidden short sword sheathed within his Millennium Rod.

So why would he leave a bloodied mess instead of watching the creatures he summoned quickly pounce the people and devour them in seconds? The answer would be rather simple if you took in contrast the type of personality he often displayed willingly and unwillingly.

When he summoned the creatures the people would often assume it was a hologram or some other form of 'trickery' as they weren't taught of the ancient monsters known as 'Ka', the actual monsters that Pegasus had taken his ideas from and created the game to keep their memories alive and unknowingly created a way for people like him to bring them to a world with a vivid imagine. However, because of the card game and the hologram discs that were created in honor of these great beasts people were 'brainwashed' by society and general lack of intelligence to assume they were nothing but holograms.

Thus when they were faced with a monster they knew was somewhere on a card their mind told them to either laugh at the 'card game geek' pretending to be a lunatic or stare in confusion. That said, they would usually stare in confusion or laugh until the monster had gripped them by the arms or started chewing already before their mind linked the difference between a hologram and an actual beast chomping down on their limbs and then the screaming would start.

However, it was rarely satisfying enough for him as the monsters had an appetite that not even he could deter and the entire point of the exercise would be down their throat before he even had chance to enjoy it.

So why did he use the messy and bloody choice of his scepter? The answer was easy if you take the above in regard. People gave a much more lively reaction when you pulled a dagger on them and usually it involved a lot of scurrying, begging, crying and screaming; all dependent on the person who was unlucky enough to find him somewhere alone.

What else did he have to live for? Life was no fun without some malice, destruction, death and danger in it and there were so many toys out there for him use in his twisted satisfaction and there was no reason to stop, so why would he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – How not to get caught**

**Well, here the official chapter starts, as you know this contains and OC and not one of the normal female characters in the story. **

**x.X.x**

Who would've guessed one corpse could get the entire neighborhood so upset? Well, perhaps a bit more than one corpse and one neighborhood, but the point remained. Why get so worked up about one less moron?

Marik fell back in the chair as he let his head fall back and let out a long sigh as he stared up at the ceiling of the police station; the cuffs around his hands causing an odd sense of irritation he did not enjoy in the least. "Are you going to start talking now?" The police man on the opposite side of the table asked; he was dressed in a tux and patted down to the last hair on his hair.

Marik didn't bother looking at the man as he fiddled with the cuffs, still annoyed at the feeling; getting caught has never been this annoying before. "What haven't I told you again?" Marik asked, he had spilled everything to them and yet they still thought he was lying in some sense.

"How you did it, why you did it, are you the one who actually did it? You seemed to have confessed far too easily." The man said as he played with a pencil in his hand, twirling it around between his fingers as Marik still had his head thrown back in boredom.

"I did it because they were there, I am the one who did it and I'm pretty sure you saw the knife and bite marks." Marik said as he sighed, the knife was him the bite marks were the monsters who got the stranglers; when he didn't feel like chasing down the people.

"You're saying you killed over 30 people in one night?" He asked and Marik didn't even realize it was such a low number; they must've missed a few bodies with their sweep, very bad sweep it seemed; they had absolutely no idea who they were dealing with or what.

"Yes, I know, now I told you everything you need to know, either you let me go or you shove me in a cell." He said and the cop seemed taken aback by the tone Marik was giving, as if he didn't care at all about what was possibly going to happen to him.

"It's not that simple, you'll never walk free again." The cop said angrily, he had been expecting everything but a confession from this apparent lunatic, and yet he got a full confession. What type of a sick bastard was this? "You're lucky the death sentence isn't fully enforced or if I could have my way you'll be a corpse by the end of this day!" The cop yelled as he got to his feet and Marik let out a cruel laugh as he still did not look towards the cop.

"I'm sure you would." He said and a second later the cop was out of the room, slamming the door shut as he left. Marik brought his head down again and smirked, this was going exactly according to plan.

Soon he would be in jail and there no one could run, no one could stop him and no one would know it was him at the end; no one would even know he had the items with him, with their capabilities of manipulation he could walk into jail with a loaded gun stapled to his forehead and he could make them look passed it.

This was going to be the most fun he would have since the day he took over control of this body, his host was dead and he was free and it was time to celebrate.


End file.
